Various Feelings
by YuiNeeChan801 - Yaoi-chan
Summary: Su relación había llegado a un punto del que era imposible regresar y no querían hacerse consientes de eso. Pero a veces es demasiado tarde para demostrar que lo has aceptado. Capitulo 4: Love Lost Elegy.
1. Coward Montblanc

**Titulo: **Coward Montblanc

**Pairing: **ShizuoxIzaya

**Género: **Romance, drama.

**Advertencias: **Lime, yaoi.

**Disclameir: **Durarara! Ni sus personajes me pertenecen, si no a Ryohgo Narita que fue al que se le ocurrió inventar a esta par de locos xD.

**Link: watch?v=UnX-cG7CJqw **

* * *

><p><strong>COWARD MONTBLANC<strong>

Los dedos ya no le alcanzaban para contar las veces en las que habían llegado a esa situación, a pesar de eso su relación no pasaba jamás de un intercambio de placer y de palabras de odio, después de todo era su trabajo decirse eso, se odiaban a muerte, y la excusa para tener esos encuentros fortuitos era efectivamente su odio. Uno decía: "Solo hago esto para humillarte", y el otro respondería: "Si veo esta parte tan vulnerable de ti me será más fácil matarte". Pero ellos sabían que esas no eran más que excusas tontas para encontrarse.

Apenas Shizuo se percato de la ausencia de Namie en la oficina, aventó a Izaya sobre el escritorio y comenzó a morder su cuello, mientras le arrancaba la ropa, Izaya miraba con desprecio las acciones primitivas y carentes de sentido de Shizuo. Le beso, un beso necesitado y bruto, pero uno al que Izaya no se negaba en lo más mínimo, eso le molestaba, el ser besado, rara vez se besaban y si lo hacían era para algo pervertido y sucio, nunca por que se "querían besar", por esa razón Izaya le mordió con todas sus fuerzas, su boca se inundo de sabor metálico y Shizuo se alejo molesto y sangrante.

-**Eres una maldita pulga molesta**.-Gruño el rubio limpiándose la boca, Izaya rió divertido entre dientes con una mueca de superioridad y victoria en los labios, no le duro ni tres segundos, Shizuo le tomo del cabello y le azoto contra en escritorio una vez más, dejando al informante bocabajo; los múltiples artefactos de oficina se clavaban dolorosamente en su pecho, el cuerpo de Izaya comenzaba a acostumbrarse al dolor, mas de 6 años desde que ellos habían comenzado a herirse mutuamente con armas y cosas que se atravesaban en la vía publica habían creado una gran resistencia en la piel de ambos, pero no era suficiente…seguía doliendo todo aquello.

Las uñas de Shizuo se enterraban en sus muñecas inmovilizadas y los dientes de este casi le arrancaban la piel del cuello y la espalda, él se limitaba a lo que le tocaba, gemir y gruñir adolorido, dedicando de vez en cuando alguna palabra hiriente a su violador. Paulatinamente, por no decir casi enseguida, Izaya perdió sus pantalones y sus piernas fueron obligadas a abrirse descaradamente.

Izaya parecía una muñeca de trapo siendo arrastrada y movida al atojo de Shizuo, habían terminado viéndose frente a frente al compás de brutales embestidas, aun usando el escritorio como una cama, se miraban con odio puro en sus ojos, pero este siempre se desvanecía segundos antes del orgasmo, mostrando solo placer y un destello de algo que ellos aseguraban no sentir jamás.

Todo acabo después de haberlo hecho por lo menos tres veces, toda la oficina estaba desarreglada y había cosas por todas partes, como todas las veces en las que eso ocurría, al terminar el sexo todo se volvía una rutina…pero ese día la rutina se rompió.

-**Ya es tarde…Ikebukuro esta lejos y ya no hay trenes.-**Dijo casi en un susurro Izaya, mientras veía por el enorme ventanal de la oficina, aun no se vestía y todos los vestigios del sucio acto realizado escurrían de sus piernas de forma descarada, la luna de Shinjuku delineaba la blanca figura teñida de rojo por en formas de rasguños y mordidas, algunos tonos ligeramente morados se apreciaban también, producto de encuentros anteriores.-**¿Te quedas a dormir?-**Izaya le dirigió una mirada reflejada en el cristal.-

Shizuo dejo a medio encender el cigarro, por un momento sintió que se le caía de la boca al ver la exquisita figura, la visión era hechizante, casi…CASI se le olvida que odiaba con todo su ser a Izaya. Carraspeo tras sentir aquella mirada sobre el, un sonrojo se apodero levemente de sus mejillas.

-**Puedo irme caminando, no quiero que me asesines mientras duermo.-**Respondió tratando de conservar la compostura, logrando encender por fin su cigarro.-

Una risa desquiciada se escucho en toda la habitación y tras esta un ligero pero seco golpe, Izaya pego su frente al frio cristal mientras casi le lloraban los ojos de la risa. No se le hacia rara esa respuesta de parte de Shizuo, de hecho se la esperaba bastante, era raro que Shizuo actuara como el quería, pero cuando lo hacia solo lograba decepcionarle.

Se separo del enorme cristal y sus pasos se dirigieron hacia el otro, sus miradas estaban conectadas, los rubíes de fuego de Izaya buscaban ver mas allá de los orbes de Shizuo y este solo buscaba descifrar lo que el otro quería saber sobre él, una lucha, siempre peleando, era como un destino que ninguno de los dos podían negar. Al verse uno frente al otro, Izaya literalmente le arrebato el cigarro de la boca y lo arrojo al suelo, logrando que algunos papeles sin importancia y otros importantes se requemaran con la ceniza del tabaco, y los labios de Shizuo eran poseídos una vez más.

-**Lo ultimo que hare si te quedas será matarte…-**Sonrió Izaya mientras relamía los vestigios del beso de sus labios con un rostro que solo llegaba a reflejar lujuria, pero eso no era lo que Izaya quería, no lo era para nada, pero por el bien de sus propios propósitos solo podía acudir a su cuerpo para obtener lo que quería.

Una risa comenzó a hacerse presente desde un silbido casi inexistente a una carcajada, pero no era Izaya quien se reía.-**No seas ridículo, creo que esta vez si te golpee demasiado.-**La carcajada solo se corto un poco al hablar y continuo un poco mas.-**De verdad** **quieres matarme mientras duermo ¿no?¿Crees que soy estúpido? -**Shizuo se levanto del sillón, empujando el cuerpo de Izaya y como ya estaba prácticamente vestido se dirigió a la salida sabiendo que no volvería a ese lugar a menos que tuviese la necesidad de saciar su lujuria.

E Izaya permaneció igual, al cerrarse la puerta una sonrisa se asomo por el rostro de Izaya y esta se quedo en su rostro mientras observaba fijamente la puerta, una risa quiso salir de su boca, pero la sonrisa se había acabado y su mascara se había desmoronado también, la risa se quedo encerrada, miró al suelo y observo el desastre de ropa, papeles importantes e inútiles requemados y arrugados, observo en la mesa de centro el paquete de cigarros y el encendedor que Shizuo acababa de olvidar, tomo uno de los tabacos y lo encendió, se recostó en el sillón donde el rubio había estado sentado hasta hace unos segundos y comenzó a fumar.

Izaya odiaba el cigarro, su sabor, su olor, la textura de este en sus dedos y el ligero fuego que calentaba sus labios al inhalar el tabaco, pero aun así disfrutaba de ese cigarro en ese mismo instante, o aparentaba hacerlo, la sonrisa de esfinge ya no estaba, tampoco estaba la mirada analítica, ni los pensamientos de una perfección en un plan que nadie mas podría adivinar, no, no había nada de eso, no había el titiritero tras Ikebukuro, no era el informante de Shinjuku, solo había un humano recostado en las ruinas de su locura y su pasión.

-**No lo creo Shizu…realmente **_**eres**_** un estúpido.-**Dijo en una ligera risa que se podía notar falsa, y las cenizas del cigarro marcaron el húmedo vientre.

Shizuo miro colérico al tipo que acababa de arrojar contra una pared, una vez mas su bestia interna salía a flote por una tontería como tropezar con alguien y que esta persona no se disculpara, una vez mas había herido a alguien que no quería herir realmente, una vez mas era participe de la violencia a la que odiaba, pero le era poco importante a esas alturas de su vida, por lo general el arrepentimiento era más que mínimo cuando llegaba a golpear a un tipo, pero esa vez, esa vez solo le quedo sentir como su corazón era cortado a la mitad de un tajo al escuchar el llanto de una niña, una niña que se abrazo al cuerpo del hombre sangrante al cual acababa de golpear, una niña que lloraba desconsolada al darse cuenta que su padre apenas respiraba, una niña que miro a Shizuo rogándole con la mirada una explicación a su atroz acción. Shizuo solo pudo esconder tras sus lentes su arrepentimiento y su enojo hacia si mismo, se dio media vuelta y comenzó a andar, ignorando el sonido de la ambulancia acercarse y los murmullos de las personas asustadas.

Cuando se había vuelto consiente de sus pasos, era de noche y se encontraba en las oscuras calles de Shinjuku.

-**Tsk…-**Maldijo mentalmente a los actos inconscientes.-**Oh…cierto, no había venido aquí en dos semanas…-**Murmuro para si mismo mientras apagaba su cigarro bajo su zapato y miraba cierto edificio a lo lejos, Shizuo sabia que aquello no era bueno, sabia que algo andaba mal, su cuerpo clamaba por someter al informante todas las noches, diario el maldito rostro inundado en lujuria invadía la mente de Shizuo y los días en que solo quería trabajar arduamente para poder sacar al pelinegro de su mente se hacían mas frecuentes, a pesar de que su juego se remontaba desde que estaban en la secundaria, ahora arrastraban esa curiosidad y sus libidos a una enferma y retorcida relación que desde hace dos meses le afectaba afuera de la habitación…y si, eso lo molestaba bastante.

Los pasos se hundieron en la oscuridad de una calle solitaria que llevaba a su amado infierno personal, a la realización de sus odios y pasiones, al departamento de Izaya, pero antes de girar la última esquina, dos gritos bañados de pólvora se clavaron en su espalda.

Tres horas…tres horas habían pasado desde que Shinra había estado tratándolo, tres horas llevaba esperando en la casa de Celty, tres horas con miradas dolidas, frías e incrédulas sobre él, tres horas que Izaya no dejaba de observar su celular y teclear en este como si la vida se le fuera en ello.

Shinra lo había dicho, si no conseguían unos pulmones pronto, no sobreviviría. Todos hacían especulaciones, todos negaban que eso hubiese pasado, todos negaban la realidad, por que él era demasiado fuerte como para morir, todos afirmaban fervientemente que lo que Izaya estaba disfrutándolo de lo lindo, todos decían que Izaya buscaba los pulmones mas desgastados y cancerosos del mercado negro, por que aseguraban que lo que resbalaba del rostro de Izaya eran lagrimas de felicidad.

* * *

><p>Wiiii! Porfin mi fic largo! *3* después de muchos contratiempos logre subir el primer capitulo! Pronto estara el segundo...espero XD<p>

Este fic...o mas bien sus nombres estan basados en canciones de vocaloid y un poco de las letras y el sentimiento de las canciones estan plasmadas en cada capitulo, por lo que les he dejado arriba el link de la canción para que la escuchen...aunque no es necesario para leer el fic, pero le da ambiente XD ya saben solo le agregan el antes de lo que puse arriba y ya -w-

En fin! este fic no podria haberse realizado sin la ayuda de mi preciosa y genialistica beta rinoa_diethel (Carol-chan para mi!...si solo para mi! tu no le puedes decir asi! Ò_Ó!)

Espero les guste el fic y dejen reviews!


	2. Left Behind City

**Titulo: **Lefth Behind City

**Pairing: **ShizuoxIzaya

**Género: **Romance, drama.

**Advertencias: **Drama, lenguaje altisonante.

**Disclameir: **Durarara! Ni sus personajes me pertenecen, si no a Ryohgo Narita que fue al que se le ocurrió inventar a esta par de locos xD.

**Link: watch?v=c6v1W5imhsU**

* * *

><p><strong>Left Behind City<strong>

La campana que indicaba el fin de las clases resonó en la escuela, pero el sonido se notaba apagado por los gritos y los pasos acelerados.

Una escena que se había vuelto habitual, pero no por eso agradable, se daba a lugar en uno de los salones; donde los vidrios se rompían formando una melodía aterradora y el llanto de las chicas que buscaban escapar de la escuela se iba desvaneciendo conforme se alejaban los pasos y pasaban los segundos, antes de darse cuenta habían quedado solos.

Izaya mantenía en alto su navaja a su vez que Shizuo sostenía un pupitre sobre su cabeza, el ruido se había detenido y solo era audible las frenéticas respiraciones y el gotear de la sangre que escurría de la boca de Izaya.

Esa había sido la primera vez, la primera tarde que se convirtió en la primera noche, en la que sólo hubo un beso con sabor metálico: porque al final era imposible negar que había ocurrido y que había marcado el resto de sus existencias. Culparon a la adolescencia y sus inclinaciones sádicas o masoquistas, y al olor del verano acercándose a su segundo año de instituto, en ese entonces, era solo una verdad.

¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado? ¿Seis años? ¿O ya eran siete? Y es que había pasado tan rápido que era difícil seguir el paso de sus memorias.

Ah… aquel tiempo se veía tan lejano, tan intangible, tan irreal: porque en ese momento todo lo que ellos hicieran estaba bien, sí, eran enemigos, pero era diferente porque en el pasado se odiaban frente a toda la escuela y podían seguir causando desastres importándoles solo la venganza por cosas banales como "me miró feo" o "Es que no deja de fastidiarme".

Ahora esos gritos a mitad de la calle eran solo una fachada, el odio era una excusa para poder mantener estabilidad en sus locas vidas; para Shizuo la única cosa que se mantenía igual a través de los años era la ira que le recorría al ver a Izaya y que en su contra desembocaría toda su fuerza reprimida y odiada violencia; y para Izaya, el único al que no se forzaba en amar era Shizuo. El otro era su escape, su escudo, su contrario, su meta… sin uno de los dos el sobrante no podría continuar como antes.

El pasado fue un desastre inesperado, el presente era complicado e Izaya no sabía si llegarían a un futuro. Ese pensamiento rondaba de vez en cuando su cabeza, siempre tratando de palpar cada segundo antes de que ocurriera; su vida era como la de un profeta o un adivino que usaba un teléfono celular en vez de una bola de cristal, pero igual que cualquier predicador… él no podía ver su propio futuro y eso era una de las pocas cosas que más temía.

-**No sé hasta cuando despertará…- **anunció Shinra suavemente haciéndoles saber la noticia después de la extenuante operación. Celty reflejaba una angustia total en ese rostro que no tenía, Kadota bajó la mirada y pasó una mano por su cabello buscando asimilar eso, Shinra mostraba una serenidad que ni él se creía, y él… él esbozó una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y de un salto infantil se levanto del sillón.

-**Ya era hora! Por fin algo de tranquilidad por aquí- **Estaba entusiasmado y sentía todas las acusadoras y cólidas miradas atravesarle, pero él era él y lo que los humanos pensaran de el poco le importaba -**Por fin lograre dar un paseo por Ikebukuro sin ser lastimado- **el alivio y la sonrisa seguían tatuadas en su cara y una risilla satisfecha se le escapó -**Espero que así sea por mucho tiempo- **recalcó las últimas dos palabras dando a entender su plan de que Shizuo jamás despertara, sin esperárselo recibió una bofetada en su mejilla, no fue Shinra ni Kadota.

Fue Celty.

No se esperaba una bofetada, se esperaba algún grito callándole pero no eso, y menos de Celty; la sonrisa que se había borrado por la sorpresa renació al ver como la Dullahan apuntaba a la puerta de salida con brusquedad **-Entiendo, entiendo, ya me voy**

Justo como lo planeaba, el ser corrido, era lo que quería, al salir del departamento la llovizna que había empezado hace poco le mojaba todo el cuerpo e Izaya con su amplia sonrisa se dedicaba a saltar cual niño de 5 años, terminando de mojarse por completo, fueron dos cuadras, apenas llegó a la tercera, no pudo más y se desplomó a mitad de la calle desierta, la lluvia le ayudaba, lavaba y escondía las gotas que le escurrían de sus ojos.

Shizuo había sido trasladado de la clínica de Shinra a un hospital caro y lujoso, Shizuo tenía su propia habitación 5 estrellas y 3 enfermeras que lo cuidaban exclusivamente durante el día, a pesar de todo a Kazuka no se le había olvidado que tenía un hermano que estaba en coma, al que no visito más que dos veces, pero que era visitado todas las noches afuera del horario de visitas.

Apenas había pasado un mes y ya se veía patético, jamás hubiese dejado que se viera así, tenía ojeras que le llegaban al suelo, su rostro reflejaba cansancio y su cuerpo se notaba débil, pero aun así cada noche iba hasta ese cuarto y hablaba y hablaba sin parar. Hablaba de lo que había pasado en el día, de la información que había vendido y de las cosas que sabía del hospital y que gracias a éstas había logrado el permiso ilícito de ir a visitarle a tales horas de la madrugada.

Reía y hacía comentarios despectivos y delatadores de todas las personas que Shizuo conocía y apreciaba, le recordaba cosas del pasado y le molestaba con comentarios sarcásticos típicos de él, le decía todo esto por horas a un Shizuo que no le respondía. Izaya estaba esperando: solamente esperaba que Shizuo se despertara colérico y apretara su cuello al escucharlo, o que abriera los ojos y le dijera "cállate maldita pulga", pero la única respuesta que obtenía cada noche al provocarle era el incesante sonido de su pulso constante e inalterable…no había reacción.

-**Recuerdas Shizu-chan?-**Comenzó al ver la maquina que no indicaba cambio- **hace un año…cuando no eras un vegetal -**rió algo fingido por su propio comentario -**fue tu cumpleaños, todos te habían organizado una fiesta sorpresa, asistieron desde Akane hasta Simon y Celty…todos ellos que te aman a pesar de que eres un monstruo, todos ellos habían estado ahí con una sonrisa; te lo pasaste muy bien ¿verdad? Recuerdo tu rostro ilusionado que portabas aun días después de la fiesta. Te llamé muchas veces pero creo que tiraste el celular por una ventana o sólo lo ignoraste, al final me quedé esperando toda la noche con un pastel sobre mi mesa, pero no me sentí mal ni nada por el estilo ¿sabes?, no éramos amantes ni lo somos ahora, así que de hecho no había razón para que fueras, además era más divertido verte con el rostro de un niño en su cumpleaños que el de odio mientras me violabas… sí, por que estoy seguro que eso habrías hecho si ibas a visitarme ese día -**soltó una pequeña risa y pasó una mano por el frio rostro.

-**Tu hermano había incluso ido a tu cumpleaños ¿no? Y te regaló un elegante reloj entre otras cosas… ¿sabes Shizu? Odio a tu hermano, ahora que lo pienso no es un humano, tiene la misma sangre que tú, entonces es un monstruo también ¿no? ¡Solo es cuestión de mirarlo, parece que su cara está hecha de piedra! ¿Cómo puede ser actor si parece que su expresión jamás se ha movido? Aunque no es por eso que lo odio…- **rebuscó en su abrigo y sacó un lujoso reloj suizo, dejándolo en el mueble junto a la cama inmaculada.

-**Tuve el placer de arrancárselo de sus frías manos, es una lástima que el tipo fuese lo suficientemente tonto como para enfrentarse a los mafiosos que había pagado con información, él era un humano realmente débil y estúpido ¿Cómo fue que te dejo así Shizu-chan? ¿Cómo fue posible que dos disparos de un ladrón de baja categoría te dejaran en coma? -**la carcajada inundó la silenciosa habitación, pero no duró mucho, ya que era tan falsa que ni el mismo Izaya se la creía -**Tu cuerpo ya aceptó los pulmones…¡ya estás bien! ¿¡Por qué no despiertas? ¡Un maldito doctor extranjero vino desde Alemania sólo a revisarte! ¿¡Entonces por qué no te despiertas, maldito monstruo!- **gritó levantándose bruscamente y pateó la cama con todas sus fuerzas, pero no se movió y ni un latido de Shizuo se alteró.

-**Llevo un maldito mes viniendo ¿sabes cómo ha sido estas 4 semanas? ¿¡Tienes una jodida idea si quiera? Estoy aquí todas las madrugadas sin falta para que ni una de tus especiales personas se entere que vengo ¡Solo porque tú no querías que se supiera lo nuestro! ¡No he dormido y esto comienza a afectar mi trabajo también!-**A cada reclamo una patada era propinada a la cama hasta quedarse sin aliento terminó desplomándose en el suelo, sus ojos amenazaban con llorar.

Se aferró a las sábanas y todo su cuerpo temblaba de impotencia y rabia -**Me veo tan patético Shizzy… haha… estoy aquí gritándole a un vegetal, pero es que había pasado tanto tiempo… me había acostumbrado tanto a ver como corrías tras de mí, a verte visitándome en mi oficina con la excusa de usarme como un baño pero acariciándome la mejilla antes de irte creyendo que yo dormía. Me había acostumbrado tanto a tu presencia que ya no me puedo sentir cómodo ni en Ikebukuro ni en mi propia casa… es como estar en un lugar diferente… es tan solitario ¿sabes? -**Una lágrima por fin acarició su rostro y como si hubiese sido ésa la catalizadora, comenzaron a deslizarse otras.

-**Sólo ha sido un mes y… sólo fue un mes, pero sigues aquí no te has ido, estás aquí a mi lado y sin embargo estoy solo, Shizuo. Siempre pensé que sería ideal que fueras dócil como un cachorrito y que sólo te quedaras quito a mi lado cuando quisiera verte… y ahora eres eso, eres justo lo que quería. ¡Vengo hasta aquí y aquí estas solo, en silencio y a mi lado! ¡Pero yo también estoy solo que te odio tanto por eso! Seis años, Son seis años desde que te conocemos. ¡Pero no puedo estar ni un mes sin ti! Bloqueas mi vida y no quiero despegarme de esta cama cada madrugada, y en el día sólo pienso en qué hacer para que despiertes cuando vengo a visitarte en la noche… ¡esto está chupándome la vida y yo lo permito porque tengo la esperanza de que despiertes! Me he acostumbrado tanto a ti, habíamos estado juntos tantas veces… ¡nos habíamos besado tantas malditas veces que cuando me di cuenta ya me había enamorado de ti!**

Decía todo eso y lloraba, nunca había llorado frente a nadie, nunca había mostrado esa parte tan débil de él. No le tenía miedo a la soledad o al odio de la gente. No. Orihara Izaya no le tenía miedo a esas cosas tan banales y humanas. ¿Entonces por qué lloraba?

Fácil, le aterraba la muerte y Shizuo moría más en su vida, cada día que pasaba y la maquina a la que estaba conectado no marcaba alteraciones, Shizuo moría para Izaya cada vez que escuchaba ese tranquilo y exasperante pitido de la maquina.

Él que siempre había estado solo, tenía miedo, estaba aterrado, como ateo no creía en la vida después de la muerte; veía a Shizuo frente a él muriendo cada segundo, el podría morirse en cualquier momento.

¿Shizuo también le tendría miedo a la muerte? A él si le daba miedo que Shizuo muriera… porque sabía que no podría afrontar a esa ciudad sin ser marcado en todo su cuerpo por el perro guardián de Ikebukuro, sabía que podría tener en sus manos la mejor mano del juego, pero que no ganaría ni una partida si no tenía a su rey de espadas con él.

Siguió inmerso en su llanto, hasta que las luces de la mañana comenzaron colarse por las cortinas de la habitación: 6:00am. Izaya se levantó y limpio sus húmedos e hinchados ojos, debía irse del hospital. Se levantó y dió una última caricia en el inexpresivo y dormido rostro, observó una vez más a esa máquina antes de irse, la cuál aun marcaba un inalterable pulso.

* * *

><p>Por fin el segundo capi! Gracias Carol-chan! Sin ella esa cosa seria ilegible XDDD<p>

Espero que les haya gustado!

Dejen reviews o Izaya pateara sus camas D:!


	3. Risky Game

Titulo: Risky Game

Pairing: Shizaya

Advertencias: No

Disclameir: Ya saben... los pj son de ryogo narita D,:

Song: Risky Game - Hatsune Miku

Link: watch?v=Ws9VUPpk0cw

* * *

><p><strong>Risky Game<strong>

¿Cuántas veces tiene que ser tentado un hombre antes de que sucumba al pecado?

Algunos humanos responderían que con 5, 10, 100. Otros que jamás.

Pero Izaya conocía bien a los humanos, Izaya sabía que solo se necesitaba una vez para sumir a un humano a la tentación; sabía que una palabra, un gesto, un nombre y hasta un grupo de números podía hacer a un humano a: lanzarse por ese barranco, engañar a su esposa, matar a su mejor amigo, vender su cuerpo.

Izaya Orihara sabía que el solo nombrar a la tentación esta ya se alojaba en el corazón de esa persona y le hacía dudar.

Por eso Izaya no se atrevía a dejar su trabajo ni un momento, no despejaba su mente de su incondicional y retorcido amor a los humanos; no hablaba del chico rubio que aun estaba en el hospital y ni siquiera miró su carpeta de fotografías ni una vez porque si lo hacia esas dos semanas lejos del Shizuo se esfumarían y volvería al hospital solo para encontrarse con un silencio sepulcral, salvo por la maquina que acompañaba la cama.

No quería volver a sumirse en aquel patético estado que había mostrado a aquel silencioso Shizuo la última vez que le había visitado.

Pero conforme pasaban los días era más difícil mantener a Shizuo lejos de su cabeza.

-No me estas escuchando- se quejó una voz femenina frente a él. Maldición, casi se le van los pensamientos de las manos, Namie le miraba con el ceño fruncido, sosteniendo unos papeles en su mano.

-No, no lo estaba~-comentó divertido el informante y recostó su espalda totalmente en su silla, apenas el verano estaba la mitad e incluso con el aire acondicionado estaba acalorado.

Ah. Un recuerdo le asedió a una tarde de verano dónde ya comenzaba a anochecer, pero que hacía mucho calor; las molestas cigarras llenaban sus oídos de su canción, las vías del tren estaban frente a él. Se podía escuchaba al tren acercarse, sabía que tenía que correr ya, pero estaba cansado y sudoroso, las piernas le dolían y tenía ya un brazo roto, se escucho un grito a su espalda, era…

-Si lo extrañas ve a visitarlo de una vez- Y Namie lo salvaba de recordar el nombre de su pecado, Izaya soltó una carcajada por que la morena había dado al clavo. Ya estaba anocheciendo.

-Sería ideal que los humanos me amaran…pero no lo hacen…no importa lo que haga ¿Será una maldición por amarlos tanto?- Su secretaria alzó una ceja y dejó salir un suspiro fastidiado.

-No sé de qué me hablas…y sinceramente no me importa- Dejó caer el grupo de papeles en el escritorio -Pero, los humanos no te aman porque tú los tratas solo como juguetes

Una pluma comenzó a girar en el escritorio como entretenimiento al informante respondiéndole a su secretaria -Namie sólo piénsalo: Los humanos hacen muñecas a su imagen y semejanza. La biblia dice que Dios hizo a los humanos a su imagen y semejanza. Entonces…acaso nosotros no somos los juguetes de Dios? Bueno…aunque yo no creo en el- Una leve risa adornó de pronto la habitación.

-Te dije que no me importaba saber- Soltó en un bufido la mujer que le miraba con reproche. Izaya casi leía en sus pupilas "Me molesta que estés "deprimido" lárgate al hospital". Izaya lanzó una carcajada…conocía tan bien a esa bruja que casi podía leer sus pensamientos.

La risa se detuvo.

-Él es un juguete…es por eso que no lo extraño ni pienso ir a verlo…ya me aburrí de él ahora que se le acabaron las pilas- Izaya soltó una risita.

Mentía…extrañaba a Shizuo, él, Namie y Dios lo sabían.

Porque era tan fácil mentirse siempre.

El informante se levanto de su sillón y rodeo su escritorio para plantarse frente a su secretaria -Namie… tú extrañas mucho a tu hermanito ¿no?-

Parecía que había perdido, porque estaba ahí en la fría habitación del hospital, porque estaba desvelado y por que la maquina pitaba tranquilamente.

Pero no, Izaya sabía que había ido a ese lugar para ganar.

-Shizu-chan…- llamó a su pecado, acercándose a la cama -¿hace cuánto que no nos veíamos? ¿3 semanas?... ¿Me extrañaste? No lo creo, yo tampoco lo hice, bueno, solo un poco jejeje… pero ya no lo hago- Dio un paso más hacia el frente, cada vez más cerca. Pero a pesar de que quería ganarle a su pecado aun quería acercarse más, volver a verse tentado por él: quería derribar su propia barrera de autocontrol. Debía destruir a la serpiente que siseaba en su edén, la maquina volvió a emitir un leve *bip* e Izaya se dejó caer en la cama.

-¿Y qué? – Se contestó el reproche mental que se dio -Me vuelvo masoquista cada vez que veo su cara, je- Cerró los ojos y se acomodó en el pequeño espacio que le ofrecía el cuerpo del mayor en la cama. Ah, le hubiese gustado dormir una noche con el Shizuo salvaje de siempre, con su ser unicelular favorito. Ahora solo podía sentir el frio de una verdura.

Había venido a darle un fin a su tortura, pero quería saborear el dolor un poco más, Izaya tomó la mano de Shizuo, fría… apenas con pulso y le quitó del dedo aquella molesta pinza que le decía a la maquina que más odiaba que su juguete favorito estaba roto. Ahora el molesto tintineo se había vuelto un largo y melodioso sonido que indicaba una cosa: muerte.

Escuchó los pasos apresurados de las enfermeras frente a la puerta y los cuchicheos de estas diciendo cosas como: "No podemos entrar…" "Orihara-san está dentro" "El director general dijo que no podíamos pasar" "¿Habrá matado a Heiwajima-san?"

Izaya sonrió aun con sus ojos cerrados y entrelazó sus dedos con los del rubio. Sí, sentía su pulso, pero no estaba acelerado como siempre; ya estaba acostumbrado al olor de adrenalina y tabaco que emanaba el otro, ahora parecía estar sosteniendo a alguien más.

Hizo una mueca recordando lo que había hecho hace una semana.

No había punto de comparación: extrañaba al lindo Shizu-chan que luchaba contra cadenas y jadeaba estando bajo suyo, extrañaba al agresivo y sexy Shizu-chan que le arremetía con fuerza hasta romperle las caderas. Ese no era su Shizu-chan. Era su fantasma, sus huesos, por eso ese Shizu-chan era su pecado, su pecado con ese humano era buscar compararlo con el Shizu-chan que amaba más que a todos los humanos y odiaba más que a la maquina que ahora solo silbaba.

Solo 5 minutos más. Solo 5 minutos más y acabaría con eso.

Los 5 minutos pasaron. Le soltó y se levantó de la cama, las enfermeras se habían ido y la máquina había dejado de sonar.

-No hay una semana más…- Dijo y de su abrigo sacó su navaja, la alzó y por primera vez en su vida cerro sus ojos al buscar atravesar un corazón.

-¿Qué crees que haces, pulga?- Izaya abrió los ojos de par en par, su muñeca estaba siendo apretada por aquella mano y era enfrentado por los ojos color almendra.

La navaja cayo de su mano -Es muy bajo tratar de asesinar a alguien en coma…incluso para ti.-

Se había queda mudo.

-No creí que tardaras 3 semanas en regresar, casi me salen raíces- Se quejó enderezándose en la cama, Izaya sentía la presión en su muñeca; no era ni mucha ni poca, lo suficiente para poder asegurarse de que aquello no era una mala pasada de su mente.

-Como es que…!- No pudo contestar, ya estaba siendo besado, con una hambruna desesperación, con anhelo impreso en esos labios.

Literalmente Izaya fue arrojado a la cama y el que debería estar postrado e inmóvil sobre ésta, le arrancaba con desesperación la ropa del informante.

E Izaya se dio cuenta de que ni un dios ni humano puede evitar el pecado.

Pero el pecado siempre puede rechazar a Dios y al humano.

* * *

><p>Lamento la tardanza con este capitulo D,: han pasado muchas cosas ultimamente en mi vida y bueno...o3o Espero que el capitulo les haya gustado! X3 Aunque quedo mas corto de lo que esperaba D,:<p>

Esta cosa es legible gracias a Carol-chan que me ayudo con la edicion *3* I love you!

El siguiente capitulo estara pronto...espero D,:

byee~~


	4. Love Lost Elegy

**Titulo: **Love Lost Elegy

**Pareja: **Shizaya

**Advertencias: **Preparen pañuelos y bates de beisbol para el final

**Disclameir: **Durarara! Ni sus personajes me pertenecen son todos de Ryogo Narita y yo solo uso a Izaya y a Shizuo para poder crear derrames nasales y hacerme feliz :3… por cierto! La canción de este capitulo no me pertenece tampoco, si no a DECO*27 por la bella letra y a Sorau por la interpretación!

**Song: **http: / / www. youtube. com / watch?v=1MKoyXrsrH4

* * *

><p><strong>LOVE LOST ELEGY*<strong>

Abrió los ojos con dificultad, la luz del sol se colaba molesta, por entre las cortinas de la ventana que Izaya cubrió su rostro con su antebrazo mientras que pequeños flashes de los recuerdos de la noche pasada llegaron a su mente

¿Había sido un sueño?

Miró a su alrededor: no había duda. Era la habitación del hospital.

Una sonrisa satisfecha acompañada con una mirada preocupada adornaron su cara en una divertida mueca; se quedó mirando al techo aguantando una risa nerviosa. Pasaron al menos cinco minutos y por fin se atrevió a girar el rostro a su izquierda encontrándose con Shizuo aun dormido.

Izaya aguantó otra risa -**Shizu-chan se ve tan lindo cuando duerme…tal como lo imaginaba**- dijo sonriendo divertido y girando su cuerpo hacia él, mientras un pensamiento de "Soy tan acosador" pasaba por su mente.

No se movió de su lugar hasta que el sol se posicionó perfectamente sobre la ventana.

¿A qué hora entraría la primera enfermera? De seguro se escandalizaría al verlos a ambos desnudos enredados el uno con el otro… sí, sería muy divertido.

No sabía del todo que había pasado en esos dos meses, ayer le había tomado todo por sorpresa… bastante. Aun le dolían los labios que Shizuo no había dejado en paz ni un minuto, sabía que al rubio no le gustaba escucharlo mientras tenían sexo, porque normalmente Shizu-chan le callaba gritando cosas como: "¡déjame en paz!" ó "Cállate nomimushi*!", pero nunca le besaba de esa forma.

También el Shizu-chan de la noche pasada había sido extremadamente gentil… y en su momento se había comportado pasivo para él, eso NO era normal y aunque el mismo Shizuo no era normal lo que había ocurrido estaba fuera de su entendimiento… ¿o tal vez había sido su imaginación?

El nombrado aun no despertaba, se le hacía muy raro ya que la luz de la mañana llenaba todo el cuarto… ¿habría entrado en coma otra vez? No, imposible…

-**Porque Shizu-chan nunca estuvo en coma…**- dijo tratando de sonreír, sin lograrlo, solo él se había escuchado.

Le dolía la cabeza y estaba cansado, no quería pensar en eso aun, así que antes de que Shizuo despertara se fue de ahí.

* * *

><p>Izaya soltó el enésimo suspiro del día y sostenía su cabeza con fuerza: Namie comenzaba a hartarse de eso, bueno, tampoco es que hubiese algo en Izaya que no le hartara.<p>

-**Si no vas a trabajar no se para que me hiciste venir**- Gruñó la secretaría antes de tomar sus cosas e irse a su casa.

Izaya reaccionó demasiado tarde al sonido de la puerta cerrarse; no le pudo decirle a Namie que esperara, que necesitaba ayuda, a alguien que le escuchara, que le auxiliara en sacar su frustración.

Después de incontables horas, para él, se había dado cuenta de lo que había ocurrido o se hacía a una idea… y no le gustaba su suposición, si, Izaya tenía miedo, no era el miedo que sentía por la muerte, no, era extremadamente diferente… no sabía si quiera como lidiar con lo que vendría si su teoría era aceptada, nunca se había sentido así, estaba aterrado.

Izaya dio un respingo al escuchar su celular sonar, sin pensarlo, tal vez para despejarse, contestó sin siquiera ver el numero.

-**¿Hola~?**- Contestó con un tono cantado

-**Te estoy esperando afuera, Nomimushi**-

A Izaya casi se le cae el teléfono de las manos, se levantó de un brinco del escritorio y sin pensarlo corrió tembloroso hacia el enorme ventanal, miró abajo y ahí estaba Shizuo… ¿su Shizu-chan de siempre?

Eso parecía-.

Sólo un instante fue que se cruzaron sus miradas e Izaya sintió que todo el estomago le daba un brinco y que se quedaba sin aire. Inconscientemente retrocedió hasta dejarse caer en su silla, escuchó la impaciente voz de Shizuo desde su celular.

-**Si no bajas voy a subir**-

No era una amenaza, estaba seguro de que Shizuo ya estaría tomando el elevador.

El se sabía cobarde y traicionero, por eso no le carcomería el alma salir del departamento corriendo antes de que Shizuo llegara, pero sus pies no se movían. Cuando se había dado cuenta Shizuo ya estaba en la puerta de su oficina y él dándole la espalda.

Debería comportarse normal.

-**¿Qué ocurre Shizu-chan? ¿No te bastó con lo de anoche? Un enfermo no debería estar haciendo tanto ejercicio**- Comentó con su voz normal, con su sonrisa de esfinge.

Pero Shizuo no contestó, había silencio total.

-**Tengo que hablar contigo seriamente**.-

El olor a tabaco comenzó a llenar la habitación y por fin Izaya se dignó a girarse, sin duda era Shizuo, pero algo le decía que no era su Shizu-chan, una sensación casi idéntica a la que le recorría en las noches al visitar el hospital se agolpó en el.

-**¿De que quieres hablar, Shizu?** -

Casi se podía notar el nerviosismo en los ojos de Izaya y como si fuera un remate, el silencio se volvió a hacer presente.

-**Perdí mi fuerza**-

La noticia le cayó como un balde de agua fría, quiso reírse… pero hasta la sonrisa se le había esfumado de la cara.

-**¿Qué?**

-**Ya no puedo levantar malditas maquinas expendedoras ni arrancar postes de transito**- dijo comenzando a perder la paciencia, e Izaya no se creía lo que escuchaba… las cosas eran peor de lo que imaginaba. Ante el mutismo de Izaya, el otro siguió hablando, tratando de mantener la calma.

-**Shinra dijo una cosa de que era culpa del trasplante...**-

Claro, tenía sentido…el cuerpo de Shizuo parecía inmune e incluso hecho para soportar esos ataques de furia y shots de adrenalina, el hecho de que unos pulmones ajenos a ese cuerpo se instalaran en él, le impediría seguir con ese estilo de vida… y si lo intentaba de seguro esos nuevos pulmones colapsarían y Shizuo moriría, el cuerpo sabiendo esto decidió suprimir esos arranques de adrenalina. Era una explicación algo rebuscada e inusual… pero el mismo Shizuo en sí no era usual.

-**¿Y que quieres que haga al respecto, Shizu-chan?**- dijo sentándose en el escritorio cruzando su pierna, recargando su barbilla en su mano y su codo en su rodilla

-**No lo entiendes ¿verdad?**- dijo acercándose más a Izaya -**¡Por fin soy capaz de vivir sin la violencia que odio! ¡Maldición! ¡Ahora mismo estoy viendo tu cara y no tengo ganas de golpearte! ¡No estoy bloqueado por la ira!**

-**¿Estás queriendo decir que ahora no tienes razón para pelear conmigo? ¡Vaya! Aunque ahora que lo pienso sería aburrido tratar de asesinar a un humano normal**-

-**¡Claro que no! Aun hay muchas cosas por las que no debería perdonarte, estúpida pulga**- Shizuo se quitó los lentes y la mirada que siempre veía llena de ira expresaba casi una súplica.

-**¿Entonces a qué quieres llegar?**- temía a la respuesta que Shizuo le pudiera dar, al punto de que las manos le temblaban.

Un beso le fue robado.

No era salvaje, no era tierno, sino intenso, cargado de sentimientos y Shizuo le tomaba de la barbilla para que ni se le ocurriera escapar. El moreno quedó en blanco por unos segundos, sólo atinando a recibir ese beso sin las fuerzas de corresponder.

El beso terminó y el rubio le miró fijamente esperando su respuesta y está no tardo en llegar.

-**Estás loco Shizu-chan… ¿Perdiste tu fuerza? Si es así ahora eres un humano… simplemente un humano**- le empujó lentamente hasta que Shizuo le soltó -**desde este momento te amo Shizu-chan, igual que a todos los humanos y de la misma forma que a todos ellos… pero nada más. No esperes que corresponda a los sentimientos de un humano, sería injusto para todos los demás tener preferencias.**

Shizuo frunció el ceño, Izaya no lo sabía, pero él podía ver las lágrimas contenidas detrás de sus ojos color carmín. Aguantó las ganas de decirle "me das mucha lástima..." pero decidió cambiar sus palabras.

-**Te escuché llorar la otra noche que fuiste a visitarme… yo estaba consciente y escuché cada palabra**-

-**Nunca estuviste en coma… me engañaste… y vaya que lo hiciste bien**-

-**No cambies el tema**-

-**Creí que eras un ser unicelular incapaz de si quiera pensar, pero ahora resulta que eres lo suficientemente listo como para verme la cara... hahaha ¡es tan divertido!**-

Izaya se esperaba un golpe, un grito, un insulto, cualquier señal de que el irracional Shizuo seguía frente a él, pero nada ocurrió.

-**No me voy a dar por vencido**-

Ya era suficiente.

Izaya saco su navaja y de un movimiento rasguñó el rostro del rubio con la mirada gacha y desde sus piernas hasta la mano que sostenía su arma temblaban, Izaya sabía que eso no estaba bien. Por eso la noche anterior había intentado asesinar a Shizuo de una vez… porque no podía odiar a ese humano que sólo dormía. Trataba de tragarse todo ese dolor y esa frustración por encontrarse con un humano al que no podía amar igual que al resto, pero el dolor y la frustración se le escapaban por los ojos.

Shizuo se acercó y sólo se limitó a limpiar esas lágrimas con suaves besos… sí, ése era el verdadero Shizuo: tranquilo, amable, cariñoso… enamorado.

Él se separo y acarició la mano que a esas alturas aun se mantenía en alto empuñando su arma, y la hizo bajar.

-**Volveré otro día**- dijo antes de irse y cerrar la puerta tras su espalda.

Izaya por fin dejó caer su navaja y sus piernas terminaron de fallar dejándolo caer en el suelo. Había podido asesinar a ese humano que tenía en frente sin problema alguno, pudo haberse burlado de las reacciones tan humanas de ese hombre rubio, pero no había podido… porque el que estaba vulnerable en ese momento era él. Él mismo era el que estaba teniendo reacciones humanas.

Sólo él.

-**T-te odio Shizu-chan… enserio te odio… incluso siendo solo un humano te odio**- gimoteó cubriéndose el rostro con una mano, había dejado ir a ese Shizuo que siempre deseo pero que sabía que no merecía.

* * *

><p>Antes que nada las aclaraciones de los (*) en el Fic :3<p>

***Nomimushi**: Es la forma en la que Shizuo se refiere a Izaya en la novela y se traduce como: pulga, piojo, peste, etc.

***Elegy/Elegía**: Yo no sabía que significaba y la verdad me dio mucha curiosidad, así que me puse a buscar en el diccionario y pone exactamente así:

Elegía: Poema lirico por la muerte de una persona.

Bien…ahora sí. No tengo palabras para poder pedir disculpas por haber dejado el fic de lado tanto tiempo! Mi familia ha estado en fuertes problemas, incluyendo la muerte de alguien muy cercano y unos movimientos legales que bueno…no vale la pena explicar.

Pero a pesar de todo vengo a traerles el capitulo, algo tardado, pero aquí esta!

Tal vez parezca que el fic acabara pronto y sin más giros de historia…pero no cuenten con eso! Prepárense para lo bueno de este fic!

En fin…eso es todo por esta vez :3 pronto el siguiente capítulo! Espero tenerlo listo en un par de semanas X3

Muchas gracias a Carol-chan que ha hecho esto legible una vez más ;w;

**Ai Rabu You!**

Gracias a ustedes por tenerme paciencia y leer esto hasta aquí

Recuerden…dejen reviews o Shizuo se tomara toda la leche que dejen en sus refrigeradores (?) ok…cada vez tengo menos imaginación para esto x,D


End file.
